


Roommates

by Floralfeast



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floralfeast/pseuds/Floralfeast
Summary: "Well... I'm essentially homeless because I have a hard time committing to stuff."





	Roommates

"Thanks for coming, I'll get back to you when I make a decision"

I won't.

This was my seventh interview of the day. I have to find someone to be my roommate before the home is taken and so far that seems utterly impossible. I swear each person has been worse than the one before.

A girl asked if I'd be fine with the "kind" spirit that seems to follow her everywhere she goes and I'm pretty sure this one guy was a drug dealer. When I asked for details about his career, he vaguely said he was self employed and "fulfills customers' needs". I definitely don't need a drug bust happening in my dream home. 

Recently, I decided to move to Portland. The weather was the main thing that attached me to the idea of moving here. Most people are consumed by angst in such a gloomy atmosphere but the rain relieves my anxiety. The sound of the rain droplets pattering on my window makes me feel warmer and more comfortable than any sun rays.

I spent years saving for my great escape with the birthday and Christmas cards I had received but to my surprise, I gained an hefty inheritance on my 21th birthday.

When I was sixteen, my grandmother died. We spent almost every day together, especially when her health started to decline. The whole time I thought gran was simply a cheapskate but she had been saving up her money to give to me. She knew about my dreams of traveling and she made sure it was possible.

It was enough to keep me afloat but I couldn't live off of it forever so I went job hunting. I endured multiple painful job interviews and multiple rejections before getting a call back from a local cafe as a barista. The owner is a really sweet older woman. She must have sensed my desperation and decided to give me a chance. The cafe was only a couple blocks from the Airbnb I had been staying at. The airbnb was... nice but the host had a creepy doll collection in the room I was staying. It felt like their eyes were locked on me. Every corner of the room had a mountain of dolls. I was ready for something more permanent and less doll infested.

During one of my walks home after my shift, I grazed down the street of my dream neighborhood. The homes were beautiful. 

 

The 'For rent' in front of the vibrant yellow home immediately caught my eyes. I knew it would be expensive but it was so beautiful that I couldn't at least try. Right?

Well, I called the in number on the sign. The nice real estate agent on the phone gave me a price that initially made my jaw drop. 

After processing that number, the idea of getting a roommate came about. It was a lot of room for one person and the costs would be split in half.

I put an ad on Craigslist, which was titled "IN NEED OF A ROOMMATE".Out of convenience and safety, I told all of respondents to meet me at the cafe during my lunch break for the interview.

I sat there waiting for the eighth person when my phone buzzed against the wobbly table, making my rim filled coffee spill a bit.

Unknown  
Hi, sorry I'm running late. I'm around the corner. Btw I'm the guy wearing the beige hat. :)

With my luck, this one will be a serial killer.


End file.
